A Christmas Carol
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: PART 4 UP! A Gundam retelling of the classic story. Starring Wufei as Ebenzer Scrooge and Duo Maxwell Bob Cratchet. Also has appearances of all the gundam characters...
1. Bah Humbug!

A Christmas Carol  
  
By: Gypsy Tollamer  
  
Gypsy: Can't you all just see Wufei saying "Bah hum bug!!" ? okay I'm done!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei walked along the cobble stone streets of london. It was almost the turn of the 20th century. He was the richest man in town now. His partner in buisness Treize Kushrenada had just died leaving the fortune behind to Wufei.. He was now rich beyond rich! Richer then beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
He opened the door to his office to his accountant Duo standing by the fire place.. warming his hands.  
  
"Maxwell. What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Waiting for the ink to thaw sir." Duo said standing up straight obviously scared of his boss..  
  
"Well, You don't have to stand there do you?" Wufei asked.  
  
"but uh.. sir?" Duo asked. "I can't do the accounts without the ink."  
  
"So the ink's frozen?" Wufei asked.  
  
"yes sir." Duo said looking nervous "maybe if I added another lump of coal to the fire. It would thaw and I could finish..."  
  
'So this is what it's about! Coal! Do you know what Coal costs Maxwell? It costs me more then you that's for sure! You want coal or do you want your job?" he asked. "I know you constantly look after your widowed sister and her kids but Can you afford to lose this all because your ink is cold?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a kindly presist came in...  
  
"Hello Mr. Chang." he said.  
  
"hello Father." Wufei said. "No Coal, Maxwell!" He then turned and walked into his office shutting the door behind him with a bang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hello My son." Father Maxwell said to one of his favorites. Duo had arrived at the orphanage at age eight. He and his younger sister Hilde. They'd both grown up fine. Hilde married a hard working clergy man and Father Maxwell had found Duo a job as an accountant for Mr. Chang and Mr. Kushrenada. he had though maybe Duo's cheery disposition would cheer the two old tyrants up but there was no such thing it seemed.  
  
"How goes everything at the church?" Duo asked. "Are the children all well?"  
  
"yes. They're all fed and happy." Father Maxwell said. 'Sister Helen told me that you'd tried to come by earlier but had been in a hurry."  
  
"yes sir." Duo said. "The jobis hard here and Hilde and the children need fed though. It was a pity for Otto to die leaving all he had to her.. but it wasn't much to live on."  
  
"I understand.." Father Maxwell.. 'Well, I must see Mr. Chang about his donation to the church."  
  
"Good luck father." Duo said picking up the slightly thawed ink and getting back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you Mr. Chang." Father Maxwell said. "This is hardly sufficient. You gave more last year and it's christmas."  
  
"Well if you don't find it sufficient. then I'll take it back." Wufei said leaning foward.  
  
"I thought you would have more compation." the old man said.  
  
"you thought wrong." he said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Christmas is the time for giving." Father Maxwell said.  
  
"Bah Humbug!" Wufei said. The presist then stood up.  
  
"I hope God takes mercy upon your soul sir." he said turning to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did it go?" Duo asked seeing Father Maxwell come out.  
  
"I want you to take this and take care of your family this year." Father Maxwell said handing the coins to Duo. "it's not much. but you need it."  
  
"But the other children?" Duo asked. "Father- I can't take this!"  
  
"You can and you must. Take care of them. The other children are fine. but Hilde and the children need it more." he said. The Father then opened the door. "God Bless you Duo."  
  
"God Bless you father." Duo said as teh preist left. He then put the meager amount into his change purse... He then noticed that it was time to go... he put on his scarf and hats and his thin wool scarf. He then tapped on Mr. Chang's door.  
  
"Good night Mr. Chang.. Merry Christmas.." Duo said..  
  
"Bah Humbug!" Wufei said throwing the empty coal tin at the door. Duo shut the door and walked out into the snow...  
  
"God help you Mr. Chang." Duo said leaving for his long walk home...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end of part one 


	2. The ghost of christmas past

A Christmas Carol  
  
By: Gypsy Tollamer  
  
Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei came up to his home. It was a drafty old place but Wufei sw no need to repair it. I mean he only slept and ate there...  
  
So he began to look for his key.. He finally got the door open and walked in.. He could hear teh wind blwoing outside and he almost thought he heard it calling his name..  
  
He then sat down in his chair by the fire to warm his hands before going to sleep...  
  
"Wufei.." a voice said.. He heard the clattering of chains... He turned around and gasped...  
  
It was a ghost. It looked like treize standing in the doorway. His impecable sense of fashion gave him away... But the chains. There were chains covering his body and the ghost dragged himself across the floor.  
  
"Wufei." he said.  
  
"treize?" he asked sitting back in the chair. "you can't be here. You're dead."  
  
"yes i am." treize said. "Hell is murky Wufei. It is a hell beyond your imagination. I came to warn you. It's too late for my salvation but I can save you from hell. Tonight you shall be visited by 3 ghosts. one of past, present and future... I carry the heaviness of the hatred I purged through life. These chains keep me from rising to heaven... Listen to them... You msut save your soul..............."  
  
Wufei then blink and treize was gone. he shut teh window with a bang which had been miraculously opened. he then shook his head again.  
  
"Bah humbug!" he said going into his bedroom and slipping on his night clothes. "Stupid foolishness.. Ghosts.. No such thing."  
  
There were mutterings of justice and humbugs and Wufei drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight. And the twelve chimes caused wufei to wake up slightly.. He heard the wind blow more feircely. the window swung open and a tiny ball of gold and blue light entered... It grew larger and brighter and suddenly there was a person in his bedroom. Wufei layed down and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hello Wufei.." the voice said. It was like bells and sounded softer then feathers. he heard the window close with a click. "How you British do it I'll never know. It's too damn cold here for me anyhow."  
  
Wufei lifted the colors and saw a small,lithe blonde sitting at his vanity...  
  
"Decide to wake up?" he said playing with the crystals hanging from teh oil lamp.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Didn't You listen to Treize. I'm the first of the three ghosts that shall visit you tongith." he said.  
  
"There's no such thing as ghosts." Wufei said. "it's a lot of rubbish and--"  
  
"Bah Humbug, I know..." he said. "I'm the ghost of christmas past Wufei. I know all that has happened to you. It's made you hate christmas and I'm sorry but you mustn't let it change you."  
  
"What did you say you were? You look like a fairy." Wufei said.. He reached out to touch the blonde's sparkling cheek.  
  
"I am, sort of. I'm teh ghost of Christmas past.. You however can call me Quatre." he said. "Now let's go! I don't have long before Trowa gets here!"  
  
"Who?" Wufei asked...  
  
"Never mind Wufei!" Quatre said opening teh window. "Let's fly towards your past!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end of part two 


	3. Meiren

A Christmas Carol  
  
By: Gypsy Tollamer  
  
Gypsy: Part three is up! Just to let you know: Quatre in my opinion makes the perfect ghost of christmas past! *sighs* oh well! It's your turn to read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Wufei! Let's fly toward your past!" Quatre said opening the window. His gold and blue flowing garments blowing in the feirce london wind.  
  
"Fly? towards my past? Bah humbug." Wufei said putting on his robe and slippers. "Now close that blasted window!"  
  
"If you don't come volentarily I'll force you!" Quatre said.  
  
"What are you gonna do, bop me with your wand?" he asked. Quatre pulled his wand and smacked Wufei smack on the head.  
  
"yup!" he said... Then he grabbed wufei by the arm and dragged him out the window..  
  
"People don't fly! You insane pixie! Let go of me!!" Wufei yelled...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly it was warm..... he heard a fire crackling and Wufei opened his eyes. Quatre sat upon a large keg of cider and a party was going on in the back round.  
  
"This is Otto's!" he said.. "I used to come here as a boy!"  
  
"It's your christmas when you were 14!" Quatre said. "Remember all this?"  
  
"I used to have so much fun here." Wufei said...  
  
"Wufei!" a sweet voice said. "Wufei where are you?"  
  
Wufei turned around to see the angel that had graced his life with her presence.  
  
"Meiren.." he whispered..  
  
"She's pretty." Quatre said..  
  
"She's an angel." Wufei said. He then saw Meiren pulling his younger self away from the wall..  
  
"Dance with me Wu!" she said. "you promised me!"  
  
"Woman, stop pulling my arm." the younger wufei said. "Let's get this over with!"  
  
Wufei watched as his younger self danced with Meiren around the dance floor. She looked so beautiful maroon gown she wore. Her black hair swung like silk and they spun around.  
  
They suddenly bumped into another couple..  
  
"Hello Relena!" Meiren said..  
  
"Heero...." Wufei said.  
  
"Whoa! What a hottie!" Quatre yelled. "Hey! Turn around and bend over! Who is he?"  
  
"He was my best friend as s child. We havn't spoken in years. The girl next to him is Relena. She's an okay girl. A little snobbish for my tastes." Wufei said.  
  
"How can you stand her?" the younger Wufei asked Heero.  
  
"I don't know." Heero said. "Some times I want to kill her but still I can't imagine living with out her..."  
  
Wufei sighed. he was enjoying this place. He wondered what happened to the store after Otto died. Surely the old man had by now...  
  
"Wufei.." Quatre said. "It's time to go. We have much more to see."  
  
"But.. I want to see..." he said. He knew what came next. This night was the first night he had kissed Meiren...  
  
"Let's go." Quatre said sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The joyful party disapeared and next he saw himself at 19 working in a law office.  
  
'Where are we now?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Christmas Eve. Don't you think you should be some where else instead of in an office?" Quatre asked.  
  
The door opened and an older Meiren entered..  
  
'Wufei, It's time for the caroling." she said. "you said you would come with me."  
  
'i can't now." his younger self said. "You understand."  
  
"No, I don't." she said. "You promised! you missed Otto's party last night and now this? I don't understand.. You promised me."  
  
"Well, I can't." his younger self said.  
  
"Stupid boy!" Wufei yelled. Quatre looked at Wufei and back to Meiren. It was obvious there was feeling there.  
  
"Are you breaking your promise?" Meiren asked.  
  
"Yes, that's exzactly what I'm doing." Wufei said.  
  
"Well then... Never come near me again Wufei Chang... I never want to hear you, or see you ever again. If you can't keep your promises then I can't marry you. I wouldn't want to live me life being second to your work... If you love me Wufei. You'll put down that accounting book and come with me now..." she said putting her bonnet on..  
  
"Well then. Maybe I don't love you." Wufei said..  
  
Meiren inhaled sharply and let out a whimper. Then she whiped the tear that trickled down her cheek and walked out into the snow. Slamming the door.  
  
"Hey, got a hankercheif?" Quatre asked sniffing.  
  
Wufei handed him one and the fairy blew his nose noisely. He handed back to Wufei. Who picked it up gingerly. A bunch of pixie dust fell out of it.  
  
"Fairies sneeze pixie dust?" Wufei asked.  
  
"We have one more place to visit." Quatre said...  
  
"Where?" Wufei asked... The office disapeared and he was now in a church. He saw himself at 21 sitting beside Heero. The blue eyed boy was sobbing as Meiren had her hand on his.  
  
"Relena's funeral." Quatre said..  
  
"I forgot she died before christmas..." Wufei said.  
  
"You forget about a lot of people Wufei. Have you ever talked to Heero since then? No... Do you let yourself think about how badly you hurt Meiren? No... You never let yourself dream or think about the good times. And that's why you're so cold. You see Heero? He's got a shattered heart. and you can't even look at him can you?" Quatre said...  
  
Quatre heard the chimes.  
  
"Times up Wufei..." he said.  
  
"I want to see more." he said.  
  
"You will..." the blonde said. Wufei was suddenly in his bedroom again and Quatre was standing beside a tall man in a velvet cape...  
  
"Good bye Wufei." Quatre said. "Meet Trowa. The ghost of Christmas present..."  
  
"I'll handle this from here." Trowa said.  
  
And Quatre dispeared in a gentle burst of light.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end of part 3 


	4. Present

A Christmas Carol  
  
By: Gypsy Tollamer  
  
Gypsy: Here's part four! Please Please Please! Review this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot your name already.." Wufei said.. "What was it again?"  
  
"Trowa.." he said.  
  
"And you're the ghost of christmas present?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes." Trowa said brushing some lint off of his cape and pulling a bottle of wine from inside Wufei's bedchamber desk. 'Mind if I have some?"  
  
"Yes I do." Wufei said. "That's vrey expensive wine."  
  
"Too bad.." Trowa said taking 2 large gulps out of the bottle.  
  
"you're a whole lot different then Quatre." Wufei said..  
  
"Yeah. Quatre's a whole lot nicer then me.. and Zechs is a hell of a lot worse then me." he said  
  
"Who?" Wufei asked.  
  
" nevermind." Trowa said opening the window and finishing the wine. "We have things to see." And they both disapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we?" Wufei asked. They were in front of a large victorian house with red shutters.  
  
"The Yuy house." Trowa said.  
  
"Heero?" Wufei asked runnning up to the window... "It's been so long!"  
  
He could see his former bestfriend sitting in a chair by the fire. A glass of brandy in his hand. A small child came down the stairs. The color of the child's eyes were idencial to heero's but they were shaped like almonds and the girls hair was a black and shiny as silk..  
  
"Papa.." the girl said. "When can I open my presents?"  
  
"As soon as your mother comes down, Angelina.." Heero said patting his daughter's head..  
  
"Heero got married?" Wufei asked. 'But he loved Relena!"  
  
"He couldn't stay alone forever. His father insisted he ahd to be married to inherit the family fortune." Trowa said. 'So he married. The closest girl to his heart. She also had a broken heart and would have married another had he not broken her heart."  
  
A beautiful woman came down the stairs and Wufei felt his eyes burn with tears..  
  
"No!" he yelled. 'Not Meiren!!!!"  
  
"Meiren, had no one and Heero wanted nobody but a wife. So they married because they had no other options." he said...."Angelina is their only child so far. But they're trying to have a son.."  
  
"So Heero still loves Relena?" Wufei asked the tall spirit..  
  
"Yes, he always will. And Meiren will always love you.." he answered... "Let's go.. We have much more to see."  
  
Wufei took one last look at Heero, Meiren and Angelina. Angelina was busily ripping the paper off of gifts, Heero was standing by the fire place glass in his hand looking lovingly at a photo on the mantle and Meiren sat in a chair. Watching her child while tears blazed in her eyes like the flames in the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's this little shack?" Wufei asked. "I would no nobdy in this state of manner."  
  
"Yes, you do." Trowa said. "Just watch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde checked the small chicken in the pot over the fire. It was not enough to fill her family's stomachs but it was enough to be sufficient. She had 3 children. 2 girls and a boy...  
  
Her daughter: Dorothy and Sally sat the table while looking lovingly at their new dresses she had sewn and her son Tiny Tim looked at his new crutch that Duo had made for him. Her dear brother Duo.. He was a kind person and so giving and yet he didn't have enough to give. Without him Hilde adn teh children would be on the street but... it was not to be. Duo scooped them all up from the shelter and brought them to his house to live.  
  
The door open and along with a mound of snow came her older brother..  
  
"Uncle Duo!" Sally said hugging her uncle..  
  
"hello uncle Duo." Dorothy said setting the last plate on the table...  
  
"Merry Christmas everybody." Duo said. "And Hilde look what I brought home.."  
  
"200 pounds?" hilde joked....  
  
'No but close.. I got 2..." Duo said putting the coins in his sister's hands also I was behind the coal cart so I got 7 lumps of coal. He then set them in the coal bucket.  
  
"Well wash those dirty hands." Hilde said...  
  
Duo did as told and Hilde set the small chicken and vedgetables on the table.  
  
"Let's eat!" Dorothy said.  
  
'No kids. We must wait for your brother." he said.  
  
"I'm coming Uncle Duo." Tim said standing up and beginning to hobble over.  
  
Duo got up then picked his nephew up. he set him in the chair beside him....  
  
"Thankyou Uncle.." Tim said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong with the child?" Wufei asked.  
  
"he's crippled.... He's a very sick child. Maybe if you had paid Duo more then maybe he would be able to walk like any normal child." Trowa said coldly glaring daggers at Wufei...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
